Orange Angel
by angelsinallas
Summary: Tohru gets bullied when she's younger and someone helps her a coupls of years later she is still getting bullied and the same person rescues her who is this person and what are his resons for saving her?
1. The start

Disclaimer I don't own Fruits basket  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic so any review would be great flames included. I wrote this for my friend ash and sorry for the spelling mistakes if there is any Hope you like it

**Orange Angel**

"She over here"  
_Oh crap_ tohru thought and she continued running, but she wasn't fast enough they caught her and started to hit her and call her names.   
"Hey you guys leave her alone" a voice called out. They turned around to see a boy around the age of 5 with orange hair.  
"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it cat boy?" the oldest and the leader of the group asked with a sneer.  
"You don't want to find out sissy-boy" Kyo replied with no sign of fear.  
"Oh yeah enough talk lets fight" Daniel said.  
_  
__Huh what happened there've stopped kicking me_ Tohru though then she turned around and saw two boys fighting.  
_OMG why are they fighting??_

"You should know better than to hit a girl!"  
"And you should know better than to interfere"  
"Whatever" Kyo shouted and with that he dodged Daniel's punch to his head, then he punched Daniel in the stomach and when he kneeled over he kicked him in the back.  
"C-c-come on guts lets go" Daniel chocked out. Then he and his friends ran away.

"Thank you" Tohru whimpered softly "I don't know what would of happened"  
"Tohru, Tohru where are you?" two voices with worry called out.  
"No problem" Kyo replied  
"Tohru" the voices called out again.  
"I'm over here" she cried out.  
Instantly she could hear feet running over to her. When she looked around the boy was gone and for some reason she felt really sad.

"OMG Tohru what happened?"  
"Oh nothing Arisa I just tripped and fell over"  
"Ok Tohru" Arisa said  
"Well Tohru since your ok we should start going home" Hanna said.   
"Yes Hanna, Arisa lets go home."

They held each others hands and walked home, of course when they got home their parents fussed over Tohru but she kept saying she was fine. They had dinner then Tohru went and had a shower.  
When Tohru was in her room she couldn't stop thinking about the boy.  
_I don't know why I can't stop thinking about the boy, Oh well at least my family doesn't know I'm getting bullied. ___

This kept going for 9 years until one horrifying day. Tohru and her family were out for a family drive Tohru was sitting in the back in the middle next to her two sisters Hanna and Arisa, then it happened, one of the moments that would change Tohru's life forever. A car spun out of control it spun straight into Toro's car, her father didn't have any time to react. She was in a coma for 2 months then she woke. The doctors told her that she was lucky to survive. The next day the solicitor read the will Tohru inherited everything, the house, the 2nd car, the money. (Tohru's family was very well off.)

The first night alone in the house Tohru couldn't sleep every time she closed her eyes, she kept reliving the car-crash she could hear their screams.  
One week passed and she finally went back to school she knew her family would of wanted her to continue with her studies.

AT SCHOOL

No-one at school had noticed that Tohru had been away, that is expect for the people that had been bulling her for the last 9 years. Daniel, Alex and Akito.  
"Hey where have you been Tohru?"  
"..." Tohru didn't reply she hated it whenever one of them said her name.   
"Hey Tohru why don't you answer us???''  
"Where are your sisters did they finally figure out you were a loser the biggest loser ever."  
" I know what happened to them they died in a car-crash' Alex said   
"The way I see it I think that it was luck for them to die cause now they don't have to put up with Tohru, I think they will be very happy" Akito said.  
_There problary right, it's better for them this way._ Tohru thought while she just sat there. She was about to burst into tears when   
SLAM The door to the classroom opened and their teacher with a new kid walked in. Tohru looked up at the same time the boy did and their eyes meet and all thoughts of crying were gone from her mind as she looked into those eyes

Hope you liked it and think you for reading it Please review


	2. New or not?

Disclamier: I dont own Fruits Basket (goes into coner and cries) Oh well on with the story  
Authors Note: Hope you enjoy it heres the 2nd chapter and sorry for the spelling mistakes please tell me if you find anny. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The Classroom door opened and the teacher and a kid be hide her.  
"Alright class listen up" Mrs Mayu called out.  
"This is our new student his name is Kyo" As she called his name Kyo raised his head and his eyes quickly scanned the room until they rested on one person.  
Just as Kyo's eyes rested on Tohru she felt someone looking at her she lifted her head and looked into his eyes and she felt like she was falling to heaven. Kyo felt that he was looking into the eyes of an angel.

_I wonder who that girl is, she's so beautiful she reminds me of and angel especially her eyes they look like a piece of the night sky was used to make them wait what I'm I think I just meet her.. But I cant stop looking into her eyes and thinking about them.. Oh well it's not like anyone can see it to my mind._

Tohru was having similar thoughts of her own.

_OMG this guy has the nicest eyes that I've ever seen and i love the colour of his hair. He looks kina of toned, I cant wait until the school swimming carnival URGGGGG got to stop thinking theses thoughts gotta think of nice thoughts like pink fluffy bunnies._

"Ok Kyo pick were you want to sit'

Kyo didn't even need to think of where he wanted to sit he walked down the rows to the back of the room ignoring all the other spare desks and sat down right next to Tohru.

_OMG he's sitting next to me what do I do?_

" HI my name's Kyo what's your name?" Kyo asked he tried to hid the blush that he could feel creeping up his face but he couldn't if anything that just made him blush even harder.  
'Oh umm... Hi my name's Tohru." She to was blushing.

All of a sudden a note landed on her desk. She looked up to see who it came from she saw Akito telling her to open the note. She opened the note and read it her face paled a bit, she swallowed a lump that had risen in her throat. This was the first time that they had beaten her in a while they had stopped after almost being caught by some teachers and students.  
Kyo looked at the note, Tohru didn't realise she was so absorbed in her own thoughts, the note read

_We will continue our little chat later loser  
but their will be less talking._

Kyo read the letter he was furious that someone would write this sort of letter to Tohru, he glanced over at her to see what her reaction was, he was shocked by what he saw those same eyes that he had seen just a couple of seconds ago full of life were now the opposite they were lifeless and completely gone of any emotions. Kyo whished that she would never look at him with those eyes for it would break his heart.


	3. Sercets come undone

Disclamier: I dont own Fruits Basket  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update it's jut that i've been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thankyou for waiting

* * *

**BRING BRING  
**

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and the begging of recess for some it meant that they could escape the horrors of the class but for Tohru it just meant the beginning of new horrors and for Aktio and his gang it meant the begging of heaven for them, one they had been craving for.

Kyo was looking out the window, when he saw Tohru get up form the Conner of his eye, he saw her go to the door and look around to see if anyone was there, she then nodded her head and turned right and walked down the hall after this had happened Kyo saw Aktio, Daniel and Alex walk past. Kyo couldn't take it any more he got up and quickly and quietly walked to the door and proceed to follow Akito, Daniel and Alex, he made sure not to be seen. He saw them go up the roof he ran to the stairs and raced up them he stopped when he got to the top for what he saw made his blood run cold but at the same time boil with anger.  
Daniel, Alex and Akito were all standing around Tohru kicking and punching any part of her that they could reach as they were doing this they were calling her names and the names weren't nice  
"Hey Bitch why don't you don't you struggle of cry it make this more fun for us"

Kyo then remembered something that had been stuck in the back in of his mind for years almost as it had been locked away and the key thrown away but now someone had found they key and had opened the lock.

**Flash Back**  
_ He saw a girl with brown hair being punched and kicked by 3 guy's.  
" You guys leave her alone"  
"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?"_  
** End Flash Back  
**

"Why don't you girl bashers leave her alone?"  
" I don't see why you're calling us girl bashers it's not like she's human" Daniel said  
"Yeah and what are you going to do cry for the teacher?" Alex asked  
"Yeah do that and you'll be next ok" Akito said  
While they had told Kyo this he had felt sick to his stomach he wondered what had made these people think this way.  
"Oh yeah I'm so scared...not" Kyo replied with sarcasm but the sarcasm held disgust  
"Oh yeah well I'll make you scared" And with that Akito ran at Kyo and they stared to fight.

_Huh there've stopped I wonder why?._ Tohru raised her head to see Kyo and Akito fighting. Tohru gasped when a memory of hers rose from the back of her mind to the top like a bubble and popped when it reached its destination.

**Flashback**  
_Tohru raised her head after she felt that no-one was punching her, she gasped at what she saw. She saw Akito and this boy with orange hair fighting, she didn't know the boy with orange hair but he was standing up for her. All of a sudden the boy with orange hair with orange hair beat Akito. He ran over to her._  
**End Flashback**

_No it can't be him, but I've never seen a boy with that colour hair before. If it is him why is he helping me again? And why did he help me in the first place?_

Kyo was getting bored of dodging Akito's punches a couple had hit him but they were nothing compared to what his father used to hit him like.  
Kyo dodged a couple more punches then kicked Akito in the stomach and sent him flying in to a wall. Kyo had a feeling that Daniel and Alex were going to jump in so he sent them a glare that made shivers run all over their bodies. Kyo turned away from them and started walking towards Tohru. When Kyo shifted his gaze to Tohru, Alex and Daniel were able to move and they went running towards Akito and pulled him up and started running down the stairs. But Kyo didn't care if they left or not he was more interested in Tohru. She was hiding her face with her hands she didn't want anyone to see her.  
"P-please go away I don't want you to see me like this."  
"To bad I'm not going any where." And with that Kyo knelt down in front of her and removed her hands he say her crying rivers. _How many times has that river flowed down her face?_. Tohru was staring to get bruises on her arm and face from where they kicked her, without another word he lifted her up and started to carry her. Tohru struggled at first but then gave in once she realized that he wasn't going to give in she was thankfully that everyone was in class again and that they couldn't see her.  
"Umm... Which way is the sickbay?" Kyo asked he had just realized that he didn't know where he was going. Tohru didn't answer.  
"Tell me or I'll go and ask a teacher in one of the class rooms."  
"No ok keep going down this hall way and turn left then keep going until you see a door with a red cross on it." She mumbled never once looking up but rather talking to his shirt on which she had a firm grip on.

Kyo followed her instructions and when he got there he opened the door, he couldn't believe who was sitting there acting as if the owned the place and they were the ones that got bashed everyday. One of them looked up and sneered.  
"Well look here boys what do we have here?" Daniel asked  
"It looks to me that we have one loser helping and other loser isn't that sweet guys?" Alex said  
"I hate sweet things" Daniel said.  
Kyo just smiled and shook his head "I'm so scared this coming from 2 boys who ran away from me when I looked at them."  
Daniel and Alex blushed "We were not running from you we had to help Akito"  
Kyo just rolled his eyes "Sure"  
Just then the door opened and in walked the nurse. "Well this is a surprise I didn't think I would have anyone in today after all it has been so quiet there goes my nap." The nurse mumbled to her self but loud enough so that they could hear her.  
"Hello my name is nurse Andréa how may i help you?"  
"Are you blind Bitch? Or just stupid why do you think were here for?" Alex and Daniel yelled in unison  
"Well it looks to me that you to are healthy so out you go" And with that she yanked them out by the ears. She then turned her attention to Akito she quickly fixed him up then let him leave as he was passing Kyo Akito whispered to Kyo under his breath so that only Kyo would hear him "I'll get you back for this and you cant always be there to protect her."


	4. Plans fromed for the worst

Authors Notes: Sorry i havnt updated in a while. I had the chapter typed on my thumbdrive and then it died and i've been busy with work and i sprained my ankle playin basketball yay me! so i made this chapter longer i hope you guys like it

Disclamier: I dont own Fruits basket

* * *

Kyo would of punched Akito in the face if he wasn't holding Tohru, luckily the nurse spoke then.  
"So how did you get theses bruises and cuts?"  
"She.."  
" I fell down the stairs" Tohru said cutting kyo off she didn't look at anyone when she replied she kept her head down.  
_I wonder why she doesn't want anyone to know or why she doesn't want any help?  
_

_I don't want Kyo to tell her because she doesn't need to know and it would just be an other burden for her and she doesn't need that._

_I Know she's lying and I'm guessing that that Kyo boy knows what's going on maybe he can help her?_

OUTSIDE

_I wonder why she wont tell? Is she mad at me? Will she ever speak to me again? How long has this been happing for?_ These thoughts and more were running through Kyo's head.  
"Did you hear what I said in there because I meant it"  
"Huh what did you say I wasn't listing"

Aktio face went red with rage he went and stood directly in front of Kyo.  
"Where you thinking of our little punching bag?"  
Kyo looked up his eyes looked like he could murder someone. "She's not your punching bag anymore"  
"Oh yeah says who?"  
"Me"  
"I've got news for you your not going to be there always to protect her and when your not she's going to become a lovely shade of purple" and with that Aktio walked away before Kyo could do anything.

IN THE SICKBAY

Andréa had finished banging Tohru up, she took a quick glance at her as she was writing up her report and note for the teacher she looked deep in thought.

_Is Kyo mad at me? What did Akito say to him? How did he know that they were going to hit me?_ She let out a gasp _Did he read the note?_  
Andréa step out from her desk and poked her head out. She saw that kyo was glaring daggers at the person walking down the hall I wonder who that is?  
" Kyo you can come in now" Kyo jumped in surprise "Huh?"  
Andréa hid a smile "You can go in now"

"Ok thank you" Kyo stepped inside and Andrea steeped outside _I think I'll give them some privacy_

Kyo walked in to see Tohru deep In thought he couldn't help but think how cute she looked

_I've got to stop thinking these thoughts she doesn't need a boyfriend now she needs a friend_. Kyo walked in front of Tohru and lightly hit her on the head. Tohru flinched then she looked up to see who it was. Tohru frowned here was the object of all her thinking she was going to get some answers out of him.  
"Why did you help me and how did you know what was going to happen?"

Kyo was speechless for a minute he was shocked at the way Tohru was acting it was she had done a 180 with her personality.  
"Why were you going to tell Andréa what happened? Who do you think you are to tell her that don't you think if I wanted her to know I would….."  
Kyo had placed a hand over Tohru's mouth to stop her from talking.  
"Would you like me to answer your questions?" Tohru nodded her head.  
"Ok when I remove my hand from your mouth will you be quiet so that I can answer your questions?" Tohru nodded her head again.

"Ok I helped you because I don't like to see people getting hurt and I knew what was going to happened because I read the note you received in class. I was going to tell Andréa what happened because I thought she should know so that she could help you and so she knew where the cuts and bruises came form and as for who I think I'm I think I'll like to be your friend if you'll let me." Tohru was speechless he wanted to be her friend? No-one had ever wanted to be her friend, sure she had friends before but then Akito, Daniel and Alex scared them off.  
"Look if you don't want to then you don't have to all you have is say is yes or no"

"No it not that it's just that it's been so long since I've had a friend in a while."  
"You really mean it?" Kyo asked her hopefully  
Tohru nodded her head on response. "Kyo I have one more question"  
"Yeah what is it?"  
"Umm why did you help me when we were younger I mean I don't even know you?"  
"You want to know why? How about I make a deal with you I'll tell you why I helped you when we were younger if you tell the teachers what's been happing to you."  
"You cant be serious?" Tohru said looking at Kyo the faces where so close that she could clearly see into his eyes and she felt her heart sink she could see in his eyes that he wasn't joking.  
"Ok I agree." Tohru said admitting defeat.

"Good now I think that we should get back to class" Kyo said stepping back and reaching his hand to Tohru, Tohru took his hand and jumped off the bed. They then proceed to walk to the door and were greeted by Andréa there.  
"Ok here's your notes to class and hurry up."  
"Thank you" they both said and the started to walk down the hall to class they were going as slow as possible they didn't want to get to the classroom in a hurry because it was math's.

OUTSIDE  
"Where you two?"  
"Hey it's not our fault we got kicked out from there"  
"Since when do you let anyone throw you around?"  
"Since she grabbed ours ears and pulled on them then threw us out by them. Why are you upset that we weren't there to hold your hand?"  
"No why would you think that if anything I'm upset because you missed out on my little encounter with Kyo."  
"Ok Akito stop with all this crap and tell us what happened" Daniel said in a bored tone

"Yeah tell us what happened"  
"Ok well I told Kyo that he couldn't always protect Tohru and the moment that he isn't I was going to bash her"  
"how does that help us?"  
"I'll tell you how it helps you" a voice from the shadows said.  
"Who's there? And who said that?" Daniel asked. The voice emerged from the shadows.  
"I did"

"And you are you?"

"I'm Yuki and I'm a cousin of Kyo"  
"So how does this help us?"  
'You told Kyo to watch out for Tohru but you never told him to watch out for himself, right now his so worried about Tohru he wouldn't even be expecting an attack on him"  
"How do we know that you wont go and tell Kyo? Or that you two guys are planning this?"  
"Easy because I hate Kyo with every fiber in my body" Yuki said calmly

"OK so how do you know that this will work?"  
"Because he's an idiot"  
"This is how it's going to happen"

Kyo and Tohru had just turned the corner when Kyo heard someone call his name.  
"Kyo" Kyo and Tohru turn around. Who's that girl next to Kyo she's kinda pretty.  
"Yuki what are you doing here?"

"I go to this school you idiot remember?"  
"Don't call me an idiot"  
"Whatever, hey idiot who's this beautiful girl standing next to you aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me stupid."

"Hi my name's Tohru." Tohru said cutting in she didn't want an other fight.

"Tohru such a beautiful name for a such a beautiful lady my name is Yuki" Kyo almost gagged at this point, and Tohru was blushing.  
"Stop with the flirting please Yuki your making me sick."  
"Your just mad because every time you flirt you scare the girl off."  
"That was once and I told the girl I was sorry after."

"Yeah whatever" Yuki said rolling his eye's  
"yeah so what did you want?"  
"Just wanted to see my cousin that's all plus I kinda heard what you did to Aktio and those guys"  
"And?"

"Nice job"  
"yeah whatever we have to go now" And with that Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and lead her down the hall into their class.  
"Bye Yuki it was nice meeting you"

They got in to class and gave the teacher their note. They didn't really pay attention they were to busy looking at each other then turning around and blushing when they got caught. The bell rang singling the end of school Tohru got on her bus, while Kyo decide to walk, saying that he needed to think; they were both upset that they had to part ways but they didn't know why.

_I wonder why I can't get Tohru out of my head; I mean I just meet her today. Why did those 3 guys bully her? What did she do to them?_

_I wonder why he helped me I really need to know and why did he come to our school now I never got the chance to ask him I was to busy looking at him, but then again so were most of the girls even some of the teachers._ Tohru giggled to herself at this point.

Kyo was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone come up beside him and before he knew it his world turned black and a voice whispering menacing I told you, that you would regret it

* * *

Did you guys like it please review it and tell me truthfully 


	5. Friends or not?

_Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Sorry for the spelling._

_Disclamier: I dont own Fruits basket_

_

* * *

_

_This pillow is so_ soft. Kyo thought _Wait pillow?_ Kyo snapped his eyes open and looked around he was in a room that was pitch black at first he thought that the light wasn't on or that was night but then he saw that the curtains were drawn. _Why is everything black? How did I get here? Where is here? And where the hell are my clothes?  
_A Knock sounded on the door and shattered Kyo's thoughts, he heard the door open and he looked up to see Tohru's face peeking in.  
"Tohru?"

"Oh your awake Kyo I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Where I'm I and how did I get here?"

"Oh you're at my house I brought you here because I found you on the footpath when I was going to shopping."

"OK do your parents mind that I'm here?"  
"Hers your clothes I washed them for you I had to take them off" Kyo and Tohru both blushed at this thought.

"I had to bandage you up."

"Oh thank you"  
"No problem." Tohru walked out of the room and closed the door when she out she leaned back into the door and slide down as she cried.

Kyo got up and got changed as he was getting changed he heard someone crying

As far as kyo knew Tohru was the only one in the House, he opened the door and looked down and sure enough he found Tohru sitting on the floor her arm around her legs and her face buried in her arms as if to shield her self form the world so that no-one could see her crying or hear her, but the racking of her body and the sobs that escaped her little fortress gave her away and when some sobs that she couldn't control escaped. Kyo felt his heart sink he didn't know what to do or say. But he knew that he couldn't leave her crying like this by herself.  
"Hey Tohru what's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"If nothing was wrong then you wouldn't be crying, Please tell me ii thought we were friends"  
"No were not I only told you those things so you would leave me alone."

"Then why did you help me?"  
"To return the favor."  
"Your lying

"No I'm not I was lying when I said that I wanted to be your friend"  
"If that was true then why did you help me?"  
"Because you helped me"  
"I don't care what you say why won't you let anyone be your friend even those you have helped you and just want to be your friend'  
"Because I let that happen once and that turned out to be my worst decision."  
"Why?"

"Because my first friend was also my first enemy... Tohru took a deep breath. It was Akito"

"When where you friend with him?"

"Well it was the first day of kindergarten and we just sort of clicked."

**Flashback**

Tohru was walking to class and she was talking to her sisters when she ran in to someone.  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going"  
"It's ok I wasn't looking where I was going either are you ok?"

"Umm Yeah thank you"  
"No problem is you in Miss Dove's class? Sorry what's your name?"

"It's Tohru and yes what's your name?"

"Akito how about I show you around?"  
Tohru looked over at her sister to see if it was ok they nodded.  
"Ok" and from that moment on they were friends but then one day that all ended.

"Hi Akito"

"Get away from me you loser."

"Huh?"

"Are you dumb or something I told you to get away from me."

Akito pushed her to the floor and the to boys with him laughed.

"I thought we were friends?"

"No I was only your friend so that when I did do this it would be all the more hurtful to you do you think that I actually liked listening to you blabber on about nothing? God that was annoying I thought my ears would fall off with all your blabbering. But since we were 'Friends' and I'm in a nice mood I'll let you run for a bit before we grab you again think of it as your favorite game hide and seek expect that you're the only one who's not 'in'  
Tohru sat they for a while in a daze trying to compared what Akito had just said

Why would he do this? Was I really annoying him with all my blabbering?

"I thought I told you to run?" Akito said in a voice that sent chills down Tohru's spine. She quickly got up and started to run.  
****

**End Flashback**

"And that's when you saw me and saved me"  
"Ok I can see you not wanting to have friend after that but I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you with my life."

Tohru looked up into his face and couldn't find anything that might lead her to believe that he was lying.

"Ok I believe you and no I'm not lying"

"So are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

"Ok well it's because my family died a couple of weeks ago and it's all my fault I wish I was never born." Tohru said

"Don't say that and why do you think that?"

"Because in my birthday my parents were busy and they said that we would do something I wanted when they weren't busy, a month or two passed and they said that we could do what ever I wanted today, I wanted to go on a drive in our new car and my parents said it was ok and as we were driving..

**Flashback**

Tohru was sitting in between her sisters Hanna and Arsia her family was talking and joking around singing a song on the radio none of them could of guessed that it would be their last drive together. The were driving through a intersection when out of no where a car came race past and slammed into them.

**End Flashback**

"And that was the last thing I remember, it was the last time I got to laugh with them to smile with them I blacked out and when I woke up I was in the hostpail and the doctors told me I was the only one to survive and that I was lucky to"

"So that why you wish you were never born?"  
"Yes because if I hadn't been born then we would never of gone on that car trip and my family would of never been in the accident."

"Well I for one I'm happy that you didn't die"

Tohru looked at him confused "Why?"

"Because if you did then I would of never meet you when I was little and now and I happy that I got to meet you and I'm glad that you were born."

"Really?"

Kyo nodded his head. "Yes"

"Thank you Kyo I really needed to tell someone''

"Do you promise to tell me when something is bothering you?"

Tohru hesitated for a second "OK but you have to as well oh what do you want for dinner?''  
"Dinner?"

"Yeah it dinner time so what do you want?"

"Um pizza"

"Ok I'll go and order it."

"After you've ordered it could I use your phone to call me dad?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Thank you."

"No problem why don't you follow me now to the phone?"

"Ok"

Tohru and walked down the stairs and down a hallway. Kyo glanced up to look at the wall he saw one of Tohru was a baby with her family then he saw a more recent one it was of the whole family, the frame said Tohru's 15th birthday. _Must be their last family photo_. He looked at it closer and gasped  
"What's the matter?"

"Nothing" Kyo said quickly. It could be could it?

"Tohru what was your mother's name?"

"It was Kyoko."

_It is I can't believe it I should tell Tohru._ He looked up to see that Tohru had finished ordering the pizza.

"Umm Tohru…"

"Here Kyo you can use the phone now oh sorry what were you going to say?"

"I'll tell you later ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"I'll be in the living room you continue down this hall and then take the second door on the right ok"

"Kyo nodded his hand in understanding, and Tohru flashed him a smile. Then she walked down the hallway and into the dinning room.

Kyo picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Master it's Kyo."

"Hello Kyo I was worried about you when you didn't come home from school or call."

"Yeah I'm sorry I got into a bit of a fight'

"Kyo I thought I told you no more fighting"

"Yeah but someone was in trouble so I helped them then they people that I saved her from attacked me when I was walking home I didn't see them until it was to late."

"Why didn't you sense them I thought I told you how to do that"

"I was thinking and I wasn't really paying attention"

"OK are you alright but?"

"Yeah thank you listen the person I saved yeah she saw me after I was attacked and she helped me and she asked me to stay for dinner so if might get back late ok?"

"Yes it's ok it's so nice to see you making friends instead of scaring everyone off." Kazuma said while chuckling.

"Yes whatever not my fault that everyone got scared easy" Kyo said while laughing.

"I'll see you later and I think that you're going to have to practice more."

"Yeah I think so to see ya."

"Bye Kyo."

Tohru was sitting in the living room she had everything ready. The door bell rang.

"Yay it's the pizza man" Tohru said to Kyo who had just walked in, she smiled at him then speed down the hall. Kyo was amazed he don't think he had ever seen someone run that fast to get pizza, _I guess she must be really Hungry_ followed Tohru down the hall. Tohru handed the pizza guy the money and whished him a good night.  
"Here" Tohru said while passing Kyo the pizzas.

They walked backed down onto the dinning room and sat down, Kyo placed the pizzas on the table and they both grabbed a slice.  
"Hey Tohru can I tell you something?"

"Huh yeah ok"

Kyo took a deep breath and looked Tohru in the eyes. "Tohru I knew your mother"

* * *

_ Hope you enjoyed it and please review_


	6. slepping angel

Tohru dropped the piece of pizza she was holding, her smile formed a surprised O, and she just looked straight at Kyo like a lost Kid. And Kyo started back unsure of what to say next it was as if the two of then had lost their voices, one broke away from the others eyes and…  
"You knew my mother but how?"

"When I was little I never wanted to go home because of my father lets just say that we don't have the best relationships I was bumming around some ally way when your mother saw me, she stopped and started talking to me at first I thought she was some weird lady but then I grew to love her, I remember her talking about you.

Flash back

"Say do you have any kids?"

"Yes I do I have 3 beautiful daughters"

"What are their names?

"Arisa she sort of a Tomboy and very defensive but she's really a beautiful kind girl but never get her mad she's got quite a temper on her. Hannajama sort of a mysterious beauty you never know what to expect from her, for a while she had a problem she kept hearing these voices inn her head, other peoples thought but it stopped all of a sudden and know she can use these depna waves thing. And last but not least is Tohru she a very Kind person always putting others before her, never really asking for anything and she's very polite like her father and she's the best cook."

"You sound like you love your kids very much"

"Trust me I do but I'm worried about Tohru"

"What why?"

"I think she's getting bullied but she won't tell us because she doesn't want to be a burden but I've told Arisa and Hannajamima and their looking after her."

"…"

"I promise you if I see Tohru in trouble I'll help her"

"Thank you I hope this awful trouble ends soon"

End FLASHBACK

"And I kept meeting her everyday there for about a year until I had to move but she showed me photos of you all and today and before when I saw you in trouble I had to keep my promise and help you and let me tell you this is one promise I'm glad I kept because I got to meet you" Kyo said while smiling a little smile

Tohru didn't say anything for a while finally she looked up, looked up

"I'm glad that you knew my mother now I don't have to worry about what my mother would think of you I'm very happy that you meet her and she told you about me and our family now it wont be so hard when I tell you about them and my memories" Tohru said with a sad smile on her face.

"I can understand if you don't want to my friend after what I told you" Kyo said he got up and started to walk towards the door he felt someone grabbed his arm. He looked down at the small delicate hand on his arm and he looked into the owners eyes.

"No please I would love for you to my first real friend I haven't had one of those in a while so please be my friend maybe even my best friend?"

"Ok I will I would love nothing better than to be your best friend"

"How about we go watch a movie?"

"Ok what movie?"

"Umm what about Beauty and the Beast?"

"Isn't that a kid's movie?"

"Yeah but I love it!"  
"OK if you want"

"Yay!" Tohru yelled then she raced into the living room grabbed the DVD and popped it into the DVD player (duh!) she then sat down on the couch bouncing up and down waiting for the movie to start. Kyo just shock her head she's acting like a little kid but it's so cute.

"Come on Kyo come and sit down the movie about to start" Tohru said patting the seat next to her, Kyo walked over and sat down and got comfortable.

They watched the movie in silence well Tohru did, Kyo didn't watch much because he kept looking at her, how she reacted when something happened and how she yelled at the screen he thought it was a better show than the movie, his favorite part of the movie was when Tohru got scared when the beast scared bell and she grabbed on to his arm and she buried her face into it, she still hadn't let go of his arm till the movie was over and she had left it quite damp from all of her crying. (lol) . He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep he sighed he got up and picked her up she looks so much like an angel when she sleeping almost as if no-ones ever hurt her, pure innocent like an angel, gods is it possible to fall in love at a first glance because I think I did.

Kyo placed her on her bed, and gently removed a stray hair from her face, he smiled softly down at her then he walked out of the room and shut the door. He went to his room laid on the bed and fell asleep.

Sorry for not updating for so long then giving you only a short chapter it's just that I've been really busy with school, soccer, basketball and work and my comp crashed and I lost this chapter then my thumbdrive which I had my backup on crashed as well so sad!!! Then we had no internet yet again I'm so sorry I'll try to up date again soon I promise


	7. New arrivals

**Authors note: im really sorry for not updating in such a long please forgive me.sorry for any mistakes.  
i've been working on a new story it will be up soon please check it out when i do put it up**

* * *

Kyo woke up to the sounds of someone rushing around yelling that they were going to be late. Where going to be late but for what? Kyo hazily thought "SHIT SCHOOL" Kyo cursed getting out of bed and grabbing his clothed that were on the floor I was hoping for enough time to stop by home and get changed all well, maybe I can during class. Kyo thought. His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door.  
"You can come in Tohru you know"  
"OK thanks" Tohru opened the door. "I was just wondering what you wanted for breakfast"  
"Umm what about pancakes?"

"OK" Thru walked out the door and raced downstairs to prepare the food.  
Wait I can't leave school, another wise something could happen to her, I could get Yuki to look after her for a while and momgi starts today, along with Haru, Rin and Kagura. I'm sure they can look after her because I really need that change of clothes and I need to grab something and talk to master about something. Kyo thought as he got changed, he went downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Good morning" Tohru greeted him cheerfully

"Morning" Kyo mumbled out. Tohru set down their plates then went to her seat and sat down.

"Hey Tohru today some new people are coming to school and I would like for you to meet them ok?"

Tohru didn't reply for a while she was a little scared of making new friends, the last friend she made was her first and last friend they one who hurt her the most Akito. She came to a decision she wasn't going to let Aktio run his life anymore she knew she could do it with Kyo by her side.

"OK, when I'm going to meet them?"

"When we get to school ok?"

They finished eating their breakfast and then headed out to school. When they got to school Kyo pulled out his phone and started to call someone.

"Kyo phones aren't allowed at school" Tohru said

Kyo just shrugged his shoulders and gave her an I-don't-care-look.

"Where are you guys? Are you even here yet?"

"Why hello to you to Kyo, Yes were almost there if you look up now you'll see us"

Kyo looked up and smiled when he saw who it was. Kagura was putting her phone away and Momggi, Haru, Rin were walking be hide her.

"Long time no see" Kyo said

"It's wouldn't be such a long time if someone came and visited everyone in a while" Kagura huffed.

"Yeah well sorry I've been busy"

"So why did you guys move schools again?"

"Because school was boring without you oh and cause Rin threw a rock at the principal's car." Haru said

Kyo raised an eyebrow at this

"What he pissed me off ok" Rin snapped.

"Yay it's our first day at a new school I'm so excited" Momggi yelled

"Dammit can you be quiet for once your going to scare Tohru" Kyo yelled

Momggi looked around him and his eyes landed on a brown haired person.

"So you must be Thoru? Hi nice to meet you I'm moggi and that's Kagura, Rin and Haru" Momggi said pointing to the person as he said their name.

"Want a lollypop?" Moggi asked  
"umm ok" Tohru said she took the lollypop Momggi gave her.

The bell rang signalling that it was time to go to class.  
"See you guys in class then?" Kyo asked

"Yep for sure!" Mommggi answered.

Tohru and Kyo walked off going to their class while the others walked to the office.

"Kyo how do you know those people?" Tohru asked

"Well I meet them all in high school and Kagura and I dated for a while but we broke up because we thought that it would be better if we were just friends and Haru and Rin have been going out for as ling as I can remember and momggi has had a couple of girlfriends. To answer any of your future questions" Kyo said with a smirk

"Ok" Tohru said with a smile, but when they got to class her smile disappeared when she saw Aktio, Alex and Daniel. Kyo saw this he leaned down and whispered into Tihrus ear.  
:Don't worry about them if they see you act weak then it's just going to make them feel even more powerful and you don't want that now do you?"

Tohru shook her head, she was blushing at the close proximity between her and Kyo but he didn't seem to realize and if he did he choose to ignore it for which Tohru was very thankful for. They made their way to their seats and sat down.  
"Hey are you okay?" Kyo asked

"Yeah it's just that it felt weird but a good kind of weird!" Tohru exclaimed

"Class we have some more new student joining us they are Kagura, Rin, Momggi and Haru, Find a seat please I don't care where just sit down" They all walked down the alie very aware of the classes gaze on them. They saw that there was a row of desk near Tohru and Kyo so they sat down there. Rin and Kagura sat down in the middle, Haru sat down next to rin and momggi sat down next to Kagura.

"OK class I marked the test we did a couple weeks ago I'll go and get them now so behave"

Haru turned to Rin and kissed her, a sigh could be heard around the room many had been hoping that they were single. Tohru blushed when she saw this and Kyo couldn't help but chuckle at this he found it really cute. Kagura and Momggi got up and walked over to where Kyo and Tohru were sitting.

"I see they haven't changed" Kyo said  
"Nope if anything they've gotton worse"

"I think it's cute" Tohru said

"Cute?? You can barely look at them how can you think it's cute?"

"I think it's cute at how openly the can show tier feelings"

"Trust me after a week with them it wont be so cute" Kagura said

"ok im back so go back to your seats please" their teacher called out.

The tests were handed out.  
"Hey Tohru how come you didn't get one?" kyo asked

"I wasn't here" Tohru replied quietly looking at the floor.

"Oh sorry"

"it's ok you dind't know I never told you what day they died, it isn't exactly something I go around telling people."

"Yeah I can see why I mean that isn't exactly a good pickup line or a good way to break the ice" Kyo said trying to cheer her up.

Tohru could't help but smile at his attempt.

"Thanks Kyo" Tohru said softly.

Kyo smiled a little. "No problem, hey Tohru at lunch I need to go back to my house for a bit is that ok if I leave you with they guys?"

"Yeah it's ok but hurry back please"

"No problem I will ok."

Lunch seam to come all to quickly for Tohru.

Tohru grabbed Kyos arm. "please Hurry back"

Kyo looked down at her, his eyes seamed to sofen as he look at her. "Dont worry i will i'll be back before next class starts ok"

Tohru nooded weakly. "Beside your new friends will look after you so yiu have nothing to worry about" Again Tohru nooded, she took a deep breath and looked up at Kyo  
"Please dont hurt yourself" she whispered and she recuntly let go of Kyos arm.

"Dont worry i wont" Kyo replied and started to walk off. Tohru stayed where she was as she watched Kyo walk off untill she could't see him.

"Come on Tohru time to go to lunch" Kagura called out. Tohru turned around and smiled. "Ok lets go then"

WITH KYO

I should be at masters soon. Kyo walked for about another 5 mintues then he saw masters house, usually when he saw masters house it would make him happy but what he saw frighted him and made him feel like a little Kid. Out the front of masters house was a car that Kyo knew all to well his Fathers.

I cant belive that's he out looking for me!

Kyo took a deep breath and contuined to walk to masters with each step he took he could feel his courage fade and flicker out just like a candle, he made it to the front steps and was about to turn aroud when he hears someone call his name.

"Kyo I was wondering when you were going to get here?"

Kyo felt he blood tuen to ice he felt as though he had left his body and someone had taken control of his body so against his will he turned around.

"D-dad?"

* * *

Sorry for leaving it there I'll try and update as soon as possible. The new chapter is being written now 


End file.
